Christmas at the O'Sullivan's
by BethNoz16
Summary: Finn's spending Christmas with his family in Ireland. Everything seems to be going smoothly until some unexpected visitors arrive. Set Mid-Season One.


A/N: I haven't written anything in a little while, but the plot bunnies have invaded my brain and I feel that I should get them out. So this is the result, or the first chapter of the result, anyway. I hope people like it. It is meant to be Christmas based, since, well, it's that time of year isn't it. BTW, since Finn was never given a last name on the show, I've given him one: O'Sullivan. Yes, it is an Irish stereotype and I am sincerely sorry for it. However, because I can't think of anything else to call him, it shall stay. Also, one more warning OCs galore in this story. Anyway, if all that hasn't put you off, then please enjoy.

Shendu glared down at the mortals before him.

"What do you mean you're all leaving?" He snapped, feeling extremely irritated.

Valmont rolled his eyes and walked towards the statue, stopping just before the dragon and leaning his weight on his cane.

"Shendu, it's Christmas. We've been over this, extensively, I might add. It was already agreed in their terms when they came to work for me that my Men could have Christmas off. Besides, what are the chances of a talisman becoming active over the next week, eh?" The enforcers, minus Tohru, began sniggering when they heard the way Valmont was addressing the Demon Sorcerer. It was almost as though he was talking to a petulant child. Shendu didn't miss this, and hissed unpleasantly.

"What are you buffoons laughing at?" Immediately their sniggering stopped.

"N-Nothin', ShenDude, Sir."Finn, the red headed enforcer replied, forcing a compliant and polite smile to his lips. The other two, Ratso, the large Italian man, and Chow, the small Chinese man, nodded and smiled nervously. Valmont watched his men and rolled his eyes again. They had gone through this every year since he had acquired Shendu and it never failed to amaze and amuse him how anxious his men got around the demon at Christmas. Then again, they had good reason to be. The oversized lawn ornament was irritable enough as it was all year round without cause, but he seemed to get especially antagonistic around Christmas.

'Probably hates the idea of goodwill to all men.' Valmont thought, smirking. "Look, Shendu, we will be gone for a week. No more, no less. If you don't like it then you shall just have to, for lack of a better word, lump it. Alright?"

"But what pray-tell am I supposed to do it a talisman does become active?" Shendu all but whined.

"Well, you have the sheep talisman don't you? Why don't you just fetch one of my men? But if not then you'll just have to wait then, won't you?" Valmont snapped, tired of the dragon's whinging already. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans that need executing. Merry Christmas, you oversized gecko." And with that said, Valmont hastily left his office, the enforcers and Tohru following suite.

Once they were out of the offices, the enforcers visibly sagged with relief. "We got outta that pretty well, huh, dudes?" Finn grinned at his friends and his employer. The other two enforcers grinned and nodded, while Valmont merely scowled at them.

"Don't you four have somewhere to be?" The Enforcers looked at one another, seemingly shocked at this snarled outburst.

"Whassamatta Boss?"

"Yeah, Big V, don't you wanna come get a Christmas drink with us?" Finn looked curiously over at his boss, finding it strange that he was even more hostile than usual.

"As entertaining as that might be…" Valmont pulled a scarf from his left trouser pocket and wrapped it around his neck. "I have a previous engagement that requires my immediate attention." And with those words said, he strode from the building, shouting an uncaring "Merry Christmas" over his shoulder as he did so. The enforcers and Tohru glanced at one another, before they began to leave the building.

"So, Big T, what you up to over Chrimbo?" Finn smiled pleasantly at his Japanese co-worker. Tohru stared at him silently, as though he was trying to work out why the Irish man would ask him such a thing.

"I am visiting my mother in Japan." He answered quietly after this short pause. "I have not seen her since last year, and she has missed me, apparently."

"Ha, cute." Chow snickered, remembering Mama Tohru from her last visit to America. That woman was a force to be reckoned with, almost as scary as Chan. Tohru turned and glared at the smallest enforcer, who held up his hands in surrender. "Not that I'm one to talk. I'm heading off to my sister's, y'know spending some time with her and Charlie. First year since her husband left, it's gonna be tough on them, so I figured they could use some cheering up." The others nodded sympathetically.

"I'm headin' to my Mom's." Ratso said matter-of-factly. "She got a new boyfriend and she wants me and Heather and her family to meet 'im." The Italian man frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not really looking forward to it, but hey, as long as my Mom's happy right?" Again the others nodded and fell silent as they wandered up the streets of San Francisco.

"What about you Finn? What are you up to this year?" Chow looked at his best friend, as did Rasto and Tohru. Finn grinned at his colleagues.

"I'm headin' to Ireland with my family to visit my Uncle Patrick and my colourful array of cousins. I haven't seen them since we were kids, even though a couple of them live right here in San Fran. It should be pretty fun."

"Sure sounds it." Ratso confirmed. "Wish I had a big family like yours Finn. Sometimes it gets pretty lonely with only Heather and Rocko, much as I love 'em."

"Yeah, havin' a big family can be pretty cool." Finn confirmed, nodding to Tohru as the large Japanese man split off from them and headed down the street opposite them. The enforcers continued walking until they reached a small bar just before China Town. Finn continued his explanation. "I mean there's always somebody to talk to, y'know. And you're never lonely and there's always something going on. Like my sister, Pauline, she was permanently pulling pranks on my brothers as a kid. She used to let me help out. And my brother Bill? He was always willing to take us out and toss the ol' pigskin around for a little while." Finn smiled happily at these old memories.

"Sounds great." Chow sighed slightly wistfully. Finn laughed.

"Yeah. It is. Only problem is, you never know what's gonna happen next!"


End file.
